


Dear Jemma

by softball45



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softball45/pseuds/softball45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz writes a letter to Jemma after sacrificing his life for Jemma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Jemma

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think.

Dear Jemma,

Thank you for fighting, for surviving. I'm glad to see that you're fighting for SHIELD. I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you to fight. Only one of us was going to be able to survive. It had to be you. You're the strongest person I know. You have the most fight in you. I want you to know that I've always loved you, I was just too scared to say anything. In those last moments I wasn't scared. You were going to survive and that would be enough for me. Trust Tripp, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye but he is a good man. Please don't be mad at Ward. He wasn't born evil. Garrett made him that way. Try to get him back, please try for me. All I can ask now is that my soul is turned into a monkey that would be nice wouldn't it? I love you Jemma. I'm glad that I was able to show you how much you meant to me.

Your science monkey,  
Leo Fitz


End file.
